A Certain Musical Diva Side Story
by Boyboy180
Summary: In the main line story (Also on my profile) GV and Joule went missing to another world. What on earth was Copen and everyone else doing at that time. While this is a sidestory to ACMD, it lacks any real connection to Toaru and is thus not a crossover
1. Chapter 1

Before anything else, this story might end up spoiling Luminous Avenger and most certainly will spoil Gunvolt 2. So read only if you have finished them/don't care.

Chapter I

* * *

[ASG: Stratosphere ~ Babel]

The orbital station Firmament floated at the very edge of space, looking down at the earth below.

The window looked out at a world which had been torn apart by psychic powers, most parts of the world were now in ruins. The only thing that had been keeping Japan relatively at peace was it's stance towards psychics, they would be used as tools and not as people.

Either way they were a threat to society and thus they must be destroyed like the monsters they are.

Copen had tried too, He had come today to Firmament to attempt to slay the Sumeragi commander and the Muse, a tool that Sumeragi could have used to force adepts to obey them. Now however he leaned against a wall, trying to make his way to the elevator before he bled out.

He had first been stopped by the Azure Striker- Gunvolt. They had fought and that demon had defeated him, he had not taken his wound there of course. The demon had used his lightning to short out his "Aix Gear" A shield used to copy the septima of defeated adepts. Copen had to wait behind to repair it.

He still remembered the words he had spoken at that moment "Father...you knew this would happen. You tried to warn those fools. I've let them all grow too strong... I can't pray for God to bring you back. But I can still pray those monsters destroy each other. And if any are left standing at the end of this...one day...one day, I will find them..."

After that he had repaired the damage to the Aix Gear before heading back to his "Sabertooth", the spacecraft that he took up to the orbital station. There he encountered another adept.

He struck against the Adept with "Power grab" a greedy septima that he had taken that could temporarily sap an adepts abilities. In this state the man with long silver hair had been shocked but he pulled out a gun of his own and shot at Copen. The shot had been blocked by his shield but because the adept had a moment of piece he recovered his lost abilities.

The man then activated a skill, Copen could still remember it's cursed chant "Fear the azure creed, it's thunderous voice is the Alpha and Omega of all things, Voltic Chains!"

Chains of lightning had gone everywhere, Copen was caught by surprise at the time. It had only been the timely intervention of his maid Nori who had the spare spacecraft (Currently unnamed) to fire an attack at the adept. Voltic chains did however destroy the Sabertooth and damage the Aix gear beyond repair.

As Nori landed the unnamed spacecraft to act as an escape craft, she was driven off by the adept and prevented from landing. Copen was only able to stop her from being killed by firing multiple bullets from "Border" the pistol given to him by his father.

While Nori was able to get out unharmed, with the Aix Gear destroyed, he had little hope of winning the fight. If only he had brought Lola with him he might have a chance.

In the end he had been knocked out an airlock by the adept. Luckily his suit "Megante Leon" had a pressure sealing helmet that could be deployed quickly along with and oxygen supply and a small propulsion pack. The bullet holes would have been a problem but the suit healed over those quickly (Which he couldn't say for the flesh underneath).

The only problem with getting knocked out of the airlock was he dropped Border inside it and the adept was able to get it. After a minute of floating the adept left, thinking him dead in the vacuum of space. Copen used the jets to re-enter the station and began to make his way to the elevator.

He was still bleeding though.

* * *

At the bottom of Babel tower, two people were waiting. Moniqa and Zeno, a Minos who lacked abilities and an Adept with ESP. They were waiting for their friend Gunvolt or their boss Asimov to return to them.

As dawn broke the elevator doors opened revealing Asimov.

* * *

An hour after that, Copen rode the elevator to the bottom. There was no-one waiting for him when he got there so he called Nori to pick him up.

When she arived she got to medical care first no matter what Copen said.

"Really? Copen-sama? You need this care now."

She had a knife with her that she used to cut his suit open again before extracting the bullets that had been shot into him and then disinficting and bandaging them.

Only then did she lift Copen into the car and drive him home.

* * *

[ASG2: A Girl]

In the mansion that Copen lived, his sister was hospitalised. Occasionally doctors were brought in to do check-ups or they discussed possible cures with Copen and Nori. Put simply Mytyl was mute Though she had a voice box, she seemed unable to use it. No matter what was tried she couldn't make even the smallest sound from her mouth with the obvious exception of breathing.

Mytyl was worried. Nori said that Copen had come back but he hadn't come to see her, was he hurt?

She herself was feeling great, like a weight had been lifted from her, it came upon a couple hours before but Nori had not gotten around to checking for a cause yet.

Luckily Lola was with her, Copen had left his flying robot to keep her company and she was making the occasional joke.

An hour after Copen had returned he finally entered her room. Mytyl raised her hands to her mouth in shock to see his wounds. She quickly reached for her drawing tablet and wrote out a question "Are you okay?"

Copen smiled at his sister "I will be fine, given time. I'm sorry but I need to take Lola now."

"Coming boss!" Lola chirped and flew to him. As he left Mytyl looked sad.

"Nii?"

Copen stopped and looked around at a shocked Mytyl. She was holding her hand to her neck as if shocked, Mytyl had made a sound.

"Is it back?" Copen was amazed "Can you speak again?"

Mytytl rubbed her neck and tried to speak again but nothing came out so instead she wrote on her pad "I don't know, I could for a moment. It was like it just fit."

Copen nodded with a look of affection on his face "I'll send Nori in to keep you company and perform a check up."

* * *

[ASG2: The Secret Plan]

Somewhere else, Asimov was speaking over the phone.

"Yes, the king and queen are now beyond our reach."

A moment passed.

"I think Nova killed them."

The person on the other end of the phone sounded like a young girl "Then a new plan must be made, I have done research into the Muse's origin and believe I have found the source."

Asimov turned to look at the city as his contact continued "It was discovered by Dr. Kamizono in his daughter. He performed a glave operation on the girl but the glave he created wasn't in the normal sword shape. He cloned the girl's cells and used the resulting girl to act as the seal on his daughter's ability."

Asimov rubbed his eyes "So the girl could not use the Muse until Joule was dead then?"

"Indeed, now that queen has died, the origin should recover her ability over the next few weeks." His contact spoke with a form of twisted joy.

Asimov shook his head and asked "So what is the girl's name then?"

His contact went by the handle of 'Alice' when they talked, she was the leader of a group called EDEN.

A smile could be heard in her voice "Her name is Mytyl."

* * *

End of chapter.

Start of the promised side story, I won't upload often but well...

Either way this story is basically; "From Copen's perspective, what happens when GV and Joule just disappear?"

As I said at the top, spoilers for ASG2 and GC:LAI

...Though a lot of the ASG2 spoilers have already happened.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter II

* * *

[ASG2: Ghauri's Stage]

A few days after the battle at Firmament, Copen and Nori were speeding through the city on Copen's bike. While Copen was entirely capable of driving to the destination by himself he thought in this case it would be good to have Nori handle escape.

He had heard news about how some Adepts had gone into a frenzy after the battle at Firmament and the supposed death of Nova. He had a network for this sort of thing that beat just watching the news and looking for dangerous adepts (Mytyl might as well be doing that anyway when he and Nori weren't home).

His network had told him about a fire that had apparently been started by an adept creating sparks in a room filled with gas. That likely meant an electric adept, maybe even Gunvolt himself? Or maybe the adept that had destroyed his Aix Gear? The rumours said the demon was dead but Copen wouldn't believe that until he saw the body.

Copen was using his back-up equipment today the "White Tiger" jacket was much lighter than the Megante Leon jacket he wore before. In a pocket it held Lola who was in the process of charging (Lola and Mytyl were playing longer than they should have last night) and in the holster on his hip was "Border Mk II" a new pistol that fired homing shots.

They soon reached the destination. while Nori drove right past so as to dodge the emergency crews that had parked there, Copen jumped from the bike and used the White Tiger's thrusters to fly him into the building.

"White tiger, Heat guard mode." He spoke quietly but clearly and the White tiger folded out a helmet for him and sent it's cooling system into it's highest safe setting. It would limit his vision and he only had about fifteen minutes before the coolent runs out but it was better than burning.

Continuing to use voice command he spoke again "White tiger, Target radar" A mode that could only be used with the helmet deployed, it would scan the surrounding areas for Septima. It wasn't perfect by any means, it could be fooled by an adept that knew what they were doing but as the fire would play havoc with the Thermal visor he had to go with what he had.

He started running and dashed into a door to remove it from it's hinges. It led to a stairway which Copen jumped down to a sublevel. His target radar told him there were three signitures, two were of a Septimal level and one was of a Quinary level, a little lower. Either way they were all targets. Regardless of which one started the fire.

Through another door were charred bodies, Copen looked away and continued following the target radar and continued heading deeper into the building that was surprisingly big. After about two minutes he reached the level of the lifewave signals and smashed through the door.

Within the room was an inferno, He could see five people within the room and now he was here he saw the dome that was around two of them. The three outside the dome all wore fire protection gear. One of them, who the target radar said was of the septimal level, wore an orange suit with spikes coming out, possibly a form of glave. The two by his sides were instead wearing a blue suit and they carried energy rifles which were being fired into the dome, however as Copen entered they stopped firing to look around at him.

The two within the dome couldn't be seen clearly as the dome was distorting light. His target radar said the other two adepts were in there so he got a decent picture of what was going on. One of the adepts had attacked the one in orange or the other way around, one of them used some sort of fire based power and lit the room (Which he now saw was a generator room) on fire. The fire had spread through the building causing the current scenario.

The building would only have shown the fire a few minutes ago but it had likely been burning for longer, how was the adept under the fairly small dome still awake, his air likely should have already run out, especially with two of them breathing? Questions for later.

The two blue suited opened fire on him, He used White tiger to shoot into the air before dashing into them and firing Border Mk II to kill them both.

The one in orange seemed to say something but his voice was too muffled by his suit for Copen to make out. Didn't matter anyway.

[ASG2: Boss Battle]

The man's hand reached out but Copen shot away with the thrusters. There was a sudden explosion where the man's hand made contact with only air. At least Copen now knew who had started the fire.

As the man reached out again, Copen sidestepped and dashed into him before firing a few shots, this man's suit was a lot harder however so most of the bullets failed to do much of anything.

The man then started using both hands at once to try and cut off his movement but the white tiger gave Copen effectively unlimited movement so he was able to avoid the explosions and place some shots of his own. If this room had been much smaller the guy might have been able to land a hit but in this room it was unlikely.

Eventually the man's suit had a few holes through which skin, pierced by Copen's bullets, could be seen. The air in the room was heating the bullets and likely giving the man impossible amounts of pain. The man was truely enraged now. Copen's septimal scanner told him something big was coming, it could detect and decode the activation phrases for skills.

"Explode, break, destroy; for that is who I am now; I now forbid all else"

The man was about to use a skill, Copen got ready to dodge by gaining range as the man through his arms wide and cried out "Det End!"

The septimal scanner lit up, the man had balls of septimal energy across the entire room that were about to explode, Copen would have to get away from all of them or disperse them.

He spoke quickly into voice commands "White tiger, snatcher rounds." He heard a noise from the Border Mk II so he knew the command had been used. Now as the man lowered his arms to detonate the spheres of septimal power Copen shot into him, the bullet braking all the spheres that it struck along it's path.

The bullet struck him and his septimal powers vanished ending his skill before it could be fully activated, Copen didn't miss his chance and dashed in to finish the fight. The man dropped and a book appeared and burned to dust. Before it was gone, Copen snatched a piece to make new equipment with.

[ASG1: Formulate the Battle Plan]

The dome dropped revealing the people within. A young child that the target rader said was the level 5 and a man Copen vaguely recognised who was the level 7.

The man looked exhausted and wore a mask with a tank on his back of breathable air and the child was unconscious. Copen turned around then intending to leave these two to be crushed in the building but the man called out "You, You're Copen right?" Copen looked around and the man was pulling the child to his feet

"Yes demon?" Copen inquired, he couldn't wait long as his coolent was running low. Regardless the man spoke quickly "I know you hate us but this boy has done no wrong, please get him out of here."

Copen walked away concidering before pulling Lola out of his pocket and activating her.

"Woah, what? Boss, what's going on?" Her voice came out clearly so Copen gave his orders half-heartedly "Lola, you are to help these adepts escape the fire, this room is likely going to fall in soon and I would rather not fight them here if that is the case."

Lola floated for a moment before replying "Okay boss-man, orders recieved and understood." She flew over to the two adpets and spoke in a joking way "Hello and welcome to Lola express, for your own safety don't stick your arms outside the ride." As Copen left he authorised one of the more expensive EX-weapons "Lazy Gates."

Lola's bits spun quickly and a blue portal appeared in mid-air allowing the man to haul the boy to the surface. Copen raced up the building his own way as he didn't want to overstress the gate as if too much weight was sent through it, it fell apart.

At the surface he met up with Lola who revealed the obvious truth that the moment the adepts were clear they ran off as to not be here when copen arrived.

* * *

Elsewhere the man fell to the ground, the boy in his hands was two heavy to carry any further while running. He took the opportunity to call base "Moniqa do you read me? I'm out with the target."

A moment passed then a woman's voice spoke back "I'm reading you Zeno. Good work."

Zeno's laugh could be heard over the link from where Moniqa sat at her personal computer in the apartment that had once belonged to Gunvolt.

"Really Moniqa, you are being overly serious. I mean, it's not like we are a part of Quill any more."

When Asimov, the head of Quill had decended babel tower he had disbanded the organization of Quill, neither of them knew why but it wasn't going to stop them doing the right thing. They had raided their own Quill base for equipment and had used the spare key that GV had left Zeno to use his apartment. They both hoped that GV would come home one day but that seemed unlikely at this point.

"Zeno, if we are going to do this we will do it properly." Moniqa explained.

"Yeah, yeah. Either way I'm on my way back with the kid."

* * *

End of chapter

And the second chapter comes.

Note; the adept Copen fought is not canon. Neither is the boy that Zeno saved.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter III

* * *

[ASG2: Conversations (Mytyl)]

Mytyl waved as Copen entered her room with Lola. Nori sat beside the bed with a knife and a bowl of apples.

It was a few days since Copen fought the explosion adept and there had been no large events since then. Copen had almost managed to put what happened there out of his mind. He had come to visit Mytyl to see how she was doing as Nori told him there had been a development.

Mytyl was excited so she held up her tablet so he could read "I can hum!" the words were surounded in smily faces and musical notes. Copen's eyes went wide has he read her words, he then turned to Nori who nodded at him.

"Apparently she found out when she woke up this morning. It does seem to tire her out quickly though"

Lola flew to Mytyl and bobbed up and down excitedly "Girl you are amazing!"

Mytyl smiled before closing her eyes and hummed a few notes before she paused to breathe.

Copen glanced at Nori and asked "What about it tires her, have tests been done?"

Nori nodded "Yes, but we can't tell exactly. They think it is psychosomatic somehow."

Mytyl wrote quickly on the pad and held it up "I'll get past it! Someday I'll sing for you!"

Copen walked over and smiled before taking another seat beside her bed and sitting down "I'll make sure you recover Mytyl, then you'll be able to sing as much as you want."

Mytyl grinned back before turning to her tablet and opening a new page for writing while saving the old. Copen knew that when Mytyl did this it was a quick way of saying "There is another thing I want to talk about"

She wrote on the new page before holding it up for him to see, it was an arrow pointed at Nori who was peeling an apple for Mytyl.

"Nori's got mad knife skillz Copen! Did you know that? She can cut apples into the shape of a rabbit!"

Nori looked up from her peeling for a moment before making a few more cuts and holding a slice of apple toward Copen so he could see it.

"Here you are. One rabbit."

Copen's eyes widened as he saw the apple rabbit, he knew of a method of cutting an apple slice to make it look like it had rabbit ears but Nori's also had eyes and a nose.

Mytyl smiled at his reaction as Nori passed her the apple slice. She then wrote on her tablet.

"See? Told you it was amazing."

All Copen could do was nod slowly and agree "I had no idea..."

After that Copen spent a few more minutes with Mytyl before he and Lola departed. Nori stayed behind to keep an eye on Mytyl.

* * *

[ASG2: Stage select (Copen)]

For Copen it was crucial that his equipment be in good working order. Something failing him in battle could spell death. Now that he didn't have a set of back-up equipment he needed to make small upgrades instead of ripping it apart to add new features. He had done that while White Lion was still his back-up, the dash booster system came to him when he had become annoyed at how long it was taking for him to move around. He had taken the suit to pieces just to increase it's mobility.

Now though without a back-up and when a battle was due, he had to rely on smaller things like the Healing Aid Subroutine he was installing now. It would improve the effectiveness of the healing items that Adepts normally carried on them, if he could take any while in the field it would be better if less was wasted.

As he worked Lola sat on her charging dock. She normally didn't talk while he worked but she would occasionally comment on his work, normally something funny when he would get frustrated with work.

With the program installed he settled down to rest.

* * *

[ASG2: Conversations (Mytyl)]

The next day he went to Mytyl again. Nori had told him that something exciting had happened.

In bed Mytyl was practically jumping with joy. When she saw Copen she gave him a great big smile and held up her pad.

"I've grown!"

Copen was surprised, she was short for her age so any improvement was good. Nori passed him Mytyl's monthly medical results. It was true that Mytyl was three whole centimeters taller than she was last month.

"You've had a growth spurt Girl?" Lola buzzed around Mytyl who patted her in a 'Look how much taller I am than you' sort of way.

"I'm definitely getting healthier." Mytyl wrote on her tablet, after showing it to Copen she continued writing "I'm almost an adult now right? Maybe I will be perfectly healthy by my birthday."

Copen smiled back, her birthday was only in another month so that was unlikely yet still...

"You're right, You really are getting better. Let's see if your birthday can be a celebration for that too."

She grinned and Copen knew how pleased she was.

* * *

[ASG2: Main Menu]

While he wanted to stay there to talk with her a little longer he got a report on his phone. Another Adept attack, this one was occuring quite close to home.

The Adept had frozen a highway and a small part of the city nearby. The Ice was slowly creeping outward and at the current rate it would reach Mytyl's hospital by nightfall so he needed to move now.

The Bike wouldn't be able to move across slick ice but Nori had deployed some pods of anti-slip material to the location, all he would need to do is activate them.

Lola hovered behind him as they set out into the late afternoon city.

* * *

[ASG2: Prologue]

In the Garden of Eden six of the eight leading members sat around a table. At the other end of the table sat a man with blue-grey hair who wore a nice pair of blue sunglasses.

Asimov smiled at the young girl who sat across from him at the head of the table.

She sighed "The first move has been made. you are sure that the girl has begun already?"

Asimov shrugged as he tapped the report on the table before him "It was your people," he glanced towards the green haired Adept who wasn't paying attention "who obtained this information from the hospital. It clearly shows that she is recovering. Humming is just the start, she might very well begin speaking within the week."

Zonda shook her head "Her voice returning is only that. How do we know that her ability is reforming already? My timetable said it would take at least a few more months."

Asimov sighed and brought out another piece of paper "I am sorry to ask but did you even read the information that Teseo got for you."

The mentioned green haired Adept looked up for a moment at his mentioning but he turned back to his game.

"Yes, I know about the data from Sumeragi. But that data was only about the girl Joule, not Mytyl. Wouldn't Joule's death cause the abilities to be need to be created from scratch?" Zonda sighed.

Asimov just shook his head "I don't think so, the powers were always within her. Joule's death just allows them to unlock. Nothing knew is being created."

Zonda sighed again before pressing a button built into the table where she sat. There was the sound of a phone ringing before it was answered and a voice emerged from the speakers around the room.

"Tenjian speaking."

Zonda spoke to the mic built into her place at the table "Are you in position?"

"Yes, I have begun already but as I warned you it is fairly slow."

Zonda just shook her head before speaking again "Just try to do your best, fall back if you can when you are done."

"Of course."

Tenjian then ended the call.

Zonda then pressed another button and after another round of ringing a voice spoke.

"Desna speaking."

Zonda spoke simply "Is all going as planned?"

Desna's voice sounded airy, she had likely just come out of a vision "All is as planned. The tiger has left the den."

Zonda nodded "Wait for contact from Tenjian before starting."

"Of course, my lady."

Desna ended the call.

Zonda sighed and leaned back in her chair before looking up at Asimov.

"You had better be right. If we took her too early and she isn't yet awakening then we will need to deal with her brother."

Asimov just snorted "That is not a problem, I can deal with him myself if I had to."

Elsewhere, far away from the garden, Mytyl was humming, waiting for her brother to return.

* * *

End of Chapter

Now time to wait for another six months before posting the next chapter.

Probably not. I don't think the next arc of ACMD will be as long as the last one was.


End file.
